In oriental medicine, a pulse diagnosis may be used to diagnose a disease of an examinee by measuring a pulse at specific positions on an artery located inside a wrist, the specific positions such as Cun, Guan, and Chi, for example. The pulse diagnosis is to verify whether twelve organs function properly by verifying a balance between Qi and Xie flowing through a human body. In general, a physical condition may be examined by sensing pulse strength and weakness, pulse frequency, and the like while placing three fingers to be in contact with the three points, Cun, Guan, and Chi.
However, long term experience may be required to attain proficiency in the pulse diagnosis. In addition, since a case of a patient or a seriousness of a disease is determined based on a sensation in fingers, systemization of many states observed depending on physical constitutions of patients is difficult, and a possibility of misdiagnosis exists. Further, although objective data is required to prepare a prescription based on a physical constitution of a patient, materialization of such data may be difficult.
To solve such issues, pulse measuring devices configured to be mechanically driven to measure a pulse have been developed and are actually in use.
However, in the existing pulse measuring devices, a measurement time may increase due to an inconvenience in indicating a pulse position, and inaccurate initialization of the pulse position may impede obtainment of a precise pulse wave. Further, the pulse measuring devices have structures having difficulties in pressurizing a skin surface in a vertical direction. Thus, during measurement, a slip may occur and fixing the fingers on a radial artery may be difficult. In addition, when the skin surface is pressurized deeply, pain may occur.
Accordingly, there is a demand for development of a pulse measuring device that may dispose a pulse wave sensor exactly at a pulse position, and pressurize the skin in a vertical direction thereby preventing an occurrence of a slip, and the like.